


Bound

by bobasheebaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral, PWP, Praise Kink, Puppy/sir kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, dom!Dean, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Puppy didn’t listen on the hunt, Sam almost got hurt because of YOU, now Dean is punishing you his favorite way.A/N: This started as a joke to a male friend and turned into a dare. I had a lot of fun making this for my friend, maybe too much... Enjoy!





	Bound

You were back at the bunker, in Dean’s room, laying naked in his bed, hands bound above your head, flat on your back legs spread as Dean teases your hard cock. You try to buck your hips to get closer to Dean’s teasing mouth, but he firmly presses your stomach effectively stilling your hips.  
“No, no! Bad puppy,” he chastises. You drop your head back in disappointment and let out a low moan  
He lightly slaps your cock making you moan at the pleasure pain.  
“Now, puppy, you know the rules, you were bad and now you’re being punished. You didn’t listen at that hunt did you?” He says.  
“No, Sir.” You reply.  
“No you didn’t, you got Sammy hurt and now you’re gonna be punished.” He replies lightly stroking your cock with barely there touches. “When do bad puppies get to come?” He asked.  
“After they are a whimpering mess and after Sir does.” You recount.  
“That’s right, puppy. Now lay back and take the punishment.” Dean replies.  
He slowly, too slowly returns his mouth to your engorged cock. He licks the underside of your cock from the base to the tip painfully slowly. You whine and try to hold still.   
“That’s a good puppy.” He praises, causing you to smile.   
He oh so slowly twirls his tongue around the head of your throbbing cock.   
“Please….” You beg.  
Dean smiles, “please what puppy?” He asks.  
“Please, Sir. Please suck my cock.” You beg.  
“Puppy knows sir can’t say no when puppy begs,” Dean replies before lowering his mouth and taking in the head of your hard length. Dean slowly bobs his head up and down your weeping cock, flicking his tongue along the slit, lapping up the precum. He moans at the salty taste on his tongue. You let out a low whine. Dean looks up at you with a warning look that you know to mean ‘don’t move’. He takes your cock deep into his mouth bobbing up and down your cock, the head hitting the back of his throat. He hollows his cheeks and bobs up and down harder, making you moan loudly. Suddenly Dean pulls off your hard cock with a POP, pulling himself to his knees. You let out a whine.  
“Flip over, on your knees. Sir wants to fuck your sweet little ass puppy.” Dean croons.   
You obey, flipping over, pulling yourself onto your knees leaning forward on your elbows as your hands are still bound.   
You feel him circle your tight hole with a lube covered finger before inserting it. He twists his finger and pumps it in and out of you. He sinks in a second finger slowly working you open.   
You let out a low moan, and you hear him chuckle.  
“You like that, huh puppy? You like me working your tight little ass open, don’t you? You like me fucking your ass with my fingers, isn’t that right puppy?” He asks as he inserts a third finger.  
“Yes, Sir. I love you fucking my ass with your fingers.” You reply.  
He pumps his fingers slowly in and out of your tight hole.  
“Please Sir. I need your cock in my ass. Please fuck my tight little ass.” You beg.  
He chuckles, “ok puppy, you’ve been good, remember no coming until Sir tells you.” He replies.  
“Yes, Sir. Puppy won’t come until Sir says.” You promise.  
He removes his fingers from your tight hole and you whine at the loss until you feel his thick hard length pushing against your hole. He slowly sinks into your ass.  
“Puppy, you feel so good around Sir’s thick cock.” He groans as he sinks his cock all the way into your ass.   
He pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in. Dean’s hands grip your hips tightly, you can feel the bruises forming. He keeps the pace fast and hard. With each thrust, the head of his cock hits your prostate making you moan.   
He continues the hard fast pace pounding into your ass over and over.  
“Please Sir, let me come.” You whine.   
“Puppy…wants….to….come?” He asks punctuating each word with a hard thrust.  
“Yes, Sir. Please.” You whine.  
“Not yet.” He replies and you whine.  
He fucks your ass hard and fast pounding into you, both moaning loudly. His thrusts start to falter and his cock starts to twitch.  
“Now you can come puppy. Come with Sir. Come without me touching you puppy.” He groans.  
Dean’s twitching cock spurts hot milky streams of cum deep in your ass. “Oh fuck puppy! So good!” He growls.  
You pant and moan and with one more hard thrust into your prostate your hard length squirts thick streams of cum onto the sheets below you. “Fuck! Sir! Yes!” You shout. He fucks you both through your orgasms. He stills falling against your back before pulling out and laying on the bed , pulling you to your side next to him. He undoes your bonds and kisses your shoulder. “Such a good puppy.” He croons as your eyes drift close and you fall asleep held in his arms. 


End file.
